Warm
by asagi471
Summary: [AU] One bed. Two of them. How will they solve this little crisis? "Hn. You can take the bed and I'll take the floor." "No! What about you?"


**A/N: I found this really, really useful blog called "Imagine Your OTP..." on tumblr. It gives out many useful prompts for those who want to write some fluffy about their OTP. Highly worth a visit. ;)**

**Prompt: "****Imagine your OTP is staying at a cabin, where's there's only one bed, and person A decides to let person B have the bed, so person A ends up sleeping on the floor. But in the middle of the night person B feels bad, so they grab the covers and crawl into the floor and cuddle up beside person A."**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and all its characters belong to Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Warm**

"No..."

"You gotta be kidding me..."

The grin on Ino's face grew, making her look like a Cheshire Cat. "Nope. I'm mostly certainly _not_ kidding you. I'm serious as hell."

"B-but-"

"Which is exactly why you need to do this!" Ino's voice bellowed, shaking Sakura by the shoulders.

"Why on earth would you dare _us_-" Sakura pointed at herself and Sasuke, "- to stay at your log cabin at this time of night? Have you lost your brain?"

The platinum blonde crossed her arms. "Psh! It's only midnight! It's not _that_ dark!" she argued. "Besides, I've seen you stay up a lot later than that, Forehead!"

The pinknette growled, facepalming herself. Sasuke merely crossed his arms, drop his head downward, and sighed.

"AND!" Ino added, pointing a finger at her childhood best friend. "It's a _dare_! So of course, you have to do it! You can't possibly ignore a dare! That's not allowed in playing 'Truth or Dare'!"

She stood up, Sakura's viridian eyes glaring daggers and bullets at her figure all the way. Ino proceeded to grab Sasuke and Sakura by the arm, managing to slip on her sandals, going out the door (_Tenten opened it for her_), and forcefully dragging the aforementioned people with her. Finally reaching her summer log cabin, she had a reluctant Hinata open the door, and proceeded to throw in Sasuke, the latter making a non-audible grunt. Ino throw in Sakura after, making her bump into the raven-haired lad, much to his uncomfortable dismay.

Ino's aqua-blue eyes lit up with amusement as she stuck her head through the door, giving the two an 'innocent' wave. "Bye!~ We'll come get you guys in the morning!~" And with that, she slammed the door, a couple of 'clang' sounds audible.

Sasuke and Sakura blanched.

Ino has locked the door.

'_Shit.'_ They both thought in unison.

* * *

**[15 minutes later]**

After some exploring, the pink and dark-haired duo headed up the wooden stairs to where the bedrooms were, an uncomfortable silence between them.

They stopped at a door, but kept walking after seeing a noticeable lock on its handle. The same went for the next 2 doors, but the bathroom door was still unlocked.

Sweat-dropping, Sakura felt the extreme need to sigh. _'Ino-pig...'_ Her head shook left to right, unaware that her companion carefully eyed her action, intrigued.

The roseate walked up to the second lock-free door, and opened it slowly, the hinge making a slight creak sound. Her eyes roamed the room, carefully investigating.

It looked normal enough. It had a TV, balcony, a glass door to the balcony, a lamp, a small writing desk, a couch, a clock, and a small fridge. Nothing seemed to be wrong except...

There was only... one bed.

Damn that sneaky pig of a friend of hers.

A sigh escaped her rosy lips. Looks like there will be some problems with the sleeping arrangements. She trusted Sasuke 100 percent, and sure, he was her friend, but it would feel weird to be right next to him... in a bed nonetheless.

Before she opened her mouth, a deep voice interrupted her from behind.

"Hn. You can take the bed and I'll take the floor."

She turned, ready to argue. "No! What about you!? I can't just sleep in a comfy bed while you sleep on the hard floor! It's not fair to you!" She knew it would be weird to be in the same bed with him, but she just could not let this slide!

"Hn. I'll be fine. I've dealt with worse things than this minor problem." he replied back, emotionless.

"B-but!"

"Sakura." he warned, authority clear in his tone. His deep, mysterious eyes stared into her, telling her _'be-quiet-and-just-take-the-damn-bed-already'_.

"Fine." She pouted, already jumping on the bed and laying under the warm comforter. She resisted the urge to sigh blissfully as her head made contact with the pillow. She'll need to ask Ino how she ever got a hold of such a precious pillow.

She cracked opened an eye, watching him grab a pillow from the couch and setting it on the floor. He wordlessly laid his head on it, his back facing her.

A pink eyebrow rose. _'No blanket...?'_ She finally shrugged, closing her eyes and enter a realm of dreams.

* * *

Her eyes opened groggily, trying to adjust in the darkness. Her arms reached up to stretch, making her resemble a sleepy cat. Her eyes traveled to the blinking green numbers on the alarm clock.

4:25 AM.

Damn, that's early.

A sudden movement on the floor caught her attention, making her instinctively turn to it. She was shocked when it was Sasuke, but calmed down when she remember the events that had happened earlier.

When she was about to go to sleep again, a soft groan entered her ears. She cautiously eyed the sleeping dark, spiky-haired Uchiha, surprised to see his figure... quivering.

True, it was rather cold at this time of night. True, she thought it was quite foolish of him to sleep without a blanket on. And true, she blamed herself for not offering him a blanket earlier. Now he was reduced to a shivering mess, who is probably going to get a cold the next morning.

She contemplated her choices, her brow furrowing.

a) Ignore him and go back to sleeping.

Or b) offer him her blanket.

She just wasn't cold-hearted enough to ignore him. She just couldn't.

Finally giving in, she gently stepped out of the very comfortable and warm bed, and tiptoed until she was in front of him.

He was shivering. His head buried more into his pillow.

Once again, Sakura felt the need to sigh. _'Hopeless...'_

She went to take the comforter off the bed and gingerly covered the shivering Sasuke under it. With a content smile, she made herself comfortable by crawling under it as well.

She snuggled against him, savoring the warmness he (_and the blanket_) emitted. She felt so comfortable that she eventually fell asleep, a soft smile on her face.

Maybe sleeping with Sasuke isn't so bad afterall.

Little did she know that Sasuke slowly opened an eye and patted her head with genuine smile on his face. "Thank you, Sakura."

* * *

**A/N: Ahhhhh!~ The fluffiness!~ My kokoro!**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this! (Damn, I have finals next week. Ugh.)**

**You know the routine: Fav/Review. **


End file.
